Bunnies and buddies
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Clarissa Rivers is 29 years old. Her parents are dead and her friends have moved away from Rosewood while she herself is left there without a job.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Bunnies and buddies**

 **Clarissa Rivers is 29 years old. Her parents are dead and her friends have moved away from Rosewood while she herself is left there without a job.**

Right now she's in her small apartment.

"Awwww! Bunnies!" says Clarissa, all childish, as she hug her two plush bunnies.

She is still very much like a kid, even though she's 29 now.

"Mama love her bunnies." says Clarissa, calling herself mama as she often does since Hanna died and Clarissa had to start being sort of a parent to herself.

On this day Clarissa wear a pink t-shirt, tight black leather pants and white plush socks.

Under her clothes she wear a sexy black push-up bra and matching panties.

"I'm sweet." says Clarissa.

The reason that Clarissa does not have a job is that she didn't make it through college, despite the help her friends gave her.

Hanna and Caleb was very unhappy when Clarissa decided to drop out during her second college year.

Clarissa try hard to be more mature, but she find it difficult to leave her childish side behind.

She still love her plush animals, pink clothes, candy and cartoons.

"Okay. I should make myself some lunch." says Clarissa.

She step into her kitchen and starts to cook some pasta, bacon and creamy sauce.

Clarissa starts to sing. She actually has a very sweet voice.

 _ **Me is cute. Heaven is blue.**_

 _ **In my heart are so many colors. Red and blue, a green, purple two. Three white and a green and yellow.**_

 _ **Take a nap. Sleep little kid. Have dreams that's making you happy.**_

 _ **I am here, to fight away fear.**_

 _ **So sleep now and dream to tomorrow.**_

 _ **I am here, to fight away fear.**_

 _ **So sleep now and dream to tomorrow.**_

The song is a version of a lullaby that Hanna used to sing often when Clarissa was little.

"Awww! So cutie cute." says Clarissa.

Because of her beautiful voice, Clarissa could become a singer, but she has never thought of that.

"Sweet." says Clarissa as she drink some nice cold milk.

Milk is what she usually drink and she want it cold. Even though she's of age to drink alcohol she doesn't very often and coffee she does not like.

"La la la, I am nice!" sinsg Clarissa in a soft smooth tone.

It's been nearly 5 years since her friends moved away from Rosewood.

She miss them a lot.

"Me have no buddies here anymore..." says Clarissa in a sad voice.

31 minutes later, the lunch is ready.

Clarissa eat while watching TV.

"Awww, such a cute show." says Clarissa. "And the food is very nice."

The next day, Clarissa goes to a job interview at Rosewood Hospital.

Unfortunately she doesn't get the job when Doctor Michael Eddington finds out that she is a college drop-out.

Clarissa cry a bit.

She wish she had her mom around to comfort her.

Hanna knew how to make Clarissa happy.

2 days later, Clarissa goes to a job interview at the Grille.

"Sorry, we can't have you work here if you're known to be a lazy girl." says Kathryn Grayburn, the owner of the Grille.

"Please, me need a job..." whines Clarissa.

"Then you'll have to look somewhere else." says Kathryn.

"You're not nice!" says Clarissa in a childish voice.

"Perhaps that is a fact. And you're clearly immature." says Kathryn.

"Did you call me immature, ya bitch?" says Clarissa in anger.

"I did because you are." says Kathryn.

"I am not..." says Clarissa as she starts to cry.

Clarissa leave the Grille, not getting a job there.

"Mom..." mummbles Clarissa through her tears.

When she get home, Clarissa grab her plush bunnies, climb into bed and cry herself to sleep.

The next day.

"Awww!" says Clarissa as she hug her plushie bunnies.

Clarissa wear a tight black leather top, pink baggy sweatpants and pink socks.

"You bunnies are all I have." says Clarissa.

She put down the bunnies on the bed and then drink some cold milk.

"Why didn't think of that...?" says Clarissa when she finally understand that she has a good enough voice to become a singer.

2 days later, Clarissa goes to the Rosewood School of Performance Arts and ask how she can get a job as a singer.

Clarissa wear a pink tight top, dark skinny jeans and white shoes.

Her beautiful hair is in a casual ponytail and she wear nice simple make up.

"It's not easy to become a singer." says Professor Emma Frozt. "Let's see what you can do."

Clarissa sings 'Winds of Love' by Bella Scaupto, a song that Clarissa love because Hanna did.

"You do have a good voice. I can give you a few lessons and then we'll get you to some local try-outs for some good music-projects." says Professor Frozt.

"Thanks." says Clarissa.

"I'll see you on 09.00 on Monday, Miss Rivers." says Professor Frozt.

"Okay. It will be cute...at least I hope so." says Clarissa.

"Don't worry. We'll take things nice and slow so you can understand it. There's no reason to be nervous." says Professor Frozt.

"Sweet." says Clarissa.

4 hours later, Clarissa stop by Hanna's grave.

"Mommy. I've decided to try and become a singer. Apparently me has cute voice. I sure hope you'll be proud of me and such." says Clarissa.

Clarissa cry a bit, feeling alone without her mom.

"I will do my best to make sure that you and dad are proud of me. I'm always your little girl. And I still have the plush bunnies you gave me when I was a kid." says Clarissa. "Me also try to tell people that you were an awesome woman and not a slut and a dumb blonde."

The next day.

"Awww!" says Clarissa as she look at the big photo above the TV.

It's a beautiful awesome photo of Hanna and Caleb at their wedding.

Clarissa has that photo so she will always remember what her parents look like, in case she will forget.

"Mom. Dad. You were so sweet and wonderful." says Clarissa with a very cute smile.

Clarissa eat sushi and drink cold milk.

3 days later, Clarissa enter a room at the Rosewood School of Performance Arts.

"Welcome, Clarissa Rivers." says Professor Frozt.

"Thanks and please call me Issa." says Clarissa.

"Okay, Issa it is. Let's begin." says Professor Frozt.

Music starts to play and Clarissa sings the US National Anthem.

"Very good, Issa." says Professor Frozt when the song ends.

"Awww! Thanks." says Clarissa, all happy and cutie cute.

"I think you have a lot of talent." says Professor Frozt.

"That's truly nice." says Clarissa, trying to be a bit mature.

"Next week I'll set you up to try our for a back-up singer for John Green's band." says Professor Frozt.

"Cute. What style of music is that?" says Clarissa.

"Mostly blues." says Professor Frozt.

"I'm usually into cute girlie pop, but I guess blues is way better than death metal or country." says Clarissa.

"Okay." says Professor Frozt.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

70 minutes later, Clarissa is home again.

She hug her plush bunnies and says "Bunnies, mama will try to become a singer."

Clarissa takes a quick cold shower and then she cook dinner.

She switch from the clothes she was wearing to a leather t-shirt, baggy sweatpants and plush socks.

She eat her dinner while watching TV.

The food taste good.

"I'm kinda cool." says Clarissa with a cutie smile.

45 minutes later.

Clarissa climb into bed, still with her clothes on, grab her bunnies into a hug and takes a nap.

62 minutes later, the sound of her phone wakes Clarissa up.

She's recieved a txt-message from Belle Fitz.

Belle is the daughter of Aria and Ezra.

She is also Clarissa's best friend.

Belle live in Washington DC now.

The txt from Belle says "Issa, sorry for not keeping in touch lately. I've been very busy. Are ya okay? I hope things are sweet in old Rosewood. Big hug from Belle Fitz."

Clarissa sends a response back that says "Hi, Belle. I'm fine. Rosewood is still the town it was a couple months ago. Big cutie hug from Issa Rivers."

"Awww!" says a happy Clarissa.

Clarissa hug her plush bunnies and then she goes to the kitchen and grab a glass of cold milk and a cookie.

She plop down all casual on the couch in the living room and watch some cute girlie anime for a while.

2 hours later, Clarissa clean her bedroom.

"Awww! We were so cute that day." says Clarissa when she look at the photo above the bed.

It is a wonderful photo of Clarissa herself, as well as her friends Belle Fitz, Jennie Fields and Samantha Cavanaugh, wearing their French bikinis on a beach on a very awesome summer day.

Clarissa is happy.

She takes a quick shower.

After that she switch to jammies and goes to bed.

"Yay." says Clarissa as she fall asleep with a bright cute smile on her beautiful face.

Clarissa try hard to leave her childish personality behind, but she still find herself act like a kid a lot.

She can be mature when she really need it, but she want to be mature more often.

Almost a month later.

Clarissa is trying out as a back-up singer for a girlie pop band in Brookhaven.

Clarissa sings.

 _ **Viva etrantum. Novus avaninte.**_

 _ **Fegranto, et vanum cavi abrena.**_

 _ **Grande magnifencs, lavae esperantika.**_

 _ **Horjah, de klavop. Togra la comondu, et vega nivananetes.**_

 _ **Et vega nivananetes. Et vega nivananetes. Et vega nivananetes.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

"Very good. You have such a soft, but also strong voice." says Mary Johnson III, the man singer and lead-guitarist of the band.

"Thanks." says Clarissa.

"You're welcome, girl. We could really use someone with your talent. Wanna sing with us?" says Mary.

"Sure...of course." says Clarissa.

"Awesome. I hope you love cute pop for girls 'cause that is the music we usually do." says Mary.

"I love it so much, even though I sang an old church song now." says Clarissa.

"Cutie cute. See you on Friday. We have a gig in Ravenswood then. Be at the Ravenswood Culture Center at 18.00, girl." says Mary.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Mary.

"What clothes should I wear?" says Clarissa.

"Nothing too wild. Most of our fans are girls around the age of like between 12 and 15." says Mary.

"I understand." says Clarissa.

"Something in pink will probably work just fine." says Mary.

"That's sweet. I have a lot of pink stuff in my closet." says Clarissa.

"Nice." says Mary.

4 hours later.

"Awww! Cutie sweet little bunnies." says Clarissa as she hug one of her plush bunnies, the pink one.

Clarissa is happy.

"Time to be less like a kid." says Clarissa as she log onto her online bank account to pay all the bills for the month.

She resist the desire to log onto SuperTwitter, Ultra Instagram or MegaFacebook instead.

"Okay, that's a lot of money..." says Clarissa. "Especially for a chick like me who has pretty bad income."

The next day.

Clarissa is eating lunch.

She wear a white t-shirt, pink sweatpants and black socks.

"This taste wonderful." says Clarissa with a sweet smile.

It's a good day and Clarissa is happy.

After the lunch, Clarissa drink some cold milk and then she starts to clean her bedroom.

"Cute is what I am." says Clarissa.

She starts to sing.

 _ **Anywhere I am, me wanna have some fun.**_

 _ **Get it right and take a chance and I shall join yoy hun.**_

 _ **Yeah, you know you wanna cuddle with a girl like me.**_

 _ **Take a chance and go and meet me on the Issa Street.**_

 _ **Head down to Issa Street, yeah. Head down to Issa Street, yeah.**_

 _ **Head down to Issa Street, yeah. Head down to Issa Street, yeah.**_

 _ **Show me what you know and never walk away.**_

 _ **I just love you and I really wish you'd stay.**_

 _ **Don't you know you wanna be friends with a cutie like me?**_

 _ **Take a chance and go and meet me on the Issa Street.**_

 _ **Head down to Issa Street, yeah. Head down to Issa Street, yeah.**_

 _ **Head down to Issa Street, yeah. Head down to Issa Street, yeah.**_

"Awww!" says Clarissa. "I'm so cute."

Clarissa has made herself extra happy.

When Friday finally arrive, Clarissa takes the bus to Ravenswood.

She would prefer to drive there, but her old simple car is broken.

Clarissa wear a mostly pink outfit that she think will be good.

"C'mon, Issa! Don't be nervous, be like your confident mommy and just chill." thinks Clarissa.

When she get to Ravenswood, Clarissa walk to the Ravenswood Culture Center.

"Hi, Issa." says Mary Johnson III.

"Hi, Mary." says Clarissa.

"I like your clothes." says Mary.

"Thanks." says Clarissa.

"Let's get ready. These are Alyssa, Nicole and Vicky, my other back-up singers." says Mary.

"Hi, nice meeting you all." says Clarissa.

"Okay, girls. Time for a quick check to make sure everything's good." says Mary.

26 minutes later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a nice one above for Mary Johnson III and her Candy Girls!"

"Welcome, girls. I'm Mary and I hope you'll be happy!" says Mary.

Mary starts to sing and play her pink Epiphone Explorer electric guitar.

 _ **White as snow, let's go. Ice cream forever, super-sweet.**_

 _ **Happy and awesome, they will be, the people y'all shaould meet.**_

 _ **So cute and happy I can be.**_

 _ **Making it happen as you girls can see.**_

 _ **Time of fun. Yay.**_

 _ **Truly a big sweet time of fun.**_

 _ **What I know, makes it all go. It truly taste so sweet.**_

 _ **I'll be happy all the day, when all of you I meet.**_

 _ **Release the fun and set joy free.**_

 _ **That's how it shall be.**_

 _ **Having fun.**_

 _ **For everyone.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

 _ **Fun, fun, all the way.**_

 _ **Never giving up. Here we stay.**_

 _ **Sweet pink ice cream, yes so nice.**_

 _ **Having a very good time.**_

 _ **The light I saw. High above.**_

 _ **Strawberries, so sweet.**_

 _ **A lot of friends we meet.**_

 _ **Do not play flute, just be so cute.**_

 _ **Time of fun.**_

 _ **Truly so much fun.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Ice cream...for y'all. Oh, yeah!**_

"And now, another song." says Mary.

 _ **Sweet life, so nice. Yes, it's all cute for me.**_

 _ **Happy days, so good. It is so sweet for me.**_

 _ **Every moment with you is absolutely wonderful and cute.**_

 _ **To have you as my dear friend is better than candy.**_

 _ **Wish you were here.**_

 _ **I feel no fear.**_

 _ **You are so nice and cute.**_

 _ **Life without you is a pain.**_

 _ **I need you so much.**_

 _ **Because of you I smile a lot.**_

 _ **Sweet life, so nice. Yes, it's all cute for me.**_

 _ **Happy days, so good. It is so sweet for me.**_

 _ **Every moment with you is absolutely wonderful and cute.**_

 _ **To have you as my dear friend is better than candy.**_

 _ **Wish you were here.**_

 _ **I feel no fear.**_

 _ **You are so nice and cute.**_

 _ **Life without you is a pain.**_

 _ **I need you so much.**_

 _ **Because of you I smile a lot.**_

 _ **Sweet life, so nice. Yes, it's all cute for me.**_

 _ **Happy days, so good. It is so sweet for me.**_

 _ **Every moment with you is absolutely wonderful and cute.**_

 _ **To have you as my dear friend is better than candy.**_

 _ **Wish you were here.**_

 _ **I feel no fear.**_

 _ **You are so nice and cute.**_

 _ **Life without you is a pain.**_

 _ **I need you so much.**_

 _ **Because of you I smile a lot.**_

After the gig.

"Clarissa, you were good." says Mary.

"Thanks, it was fun to sing with you and the girls." says Clarissa.

"Issa, I want you to continue to sing with my band. From now on you're one of us." says Mary.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Clarissa.

"Take this." says Mary as she give Clarissa a small pink metal badge.

On the badge is a black heart and a silver star.

"Okay, thanks." says Clarissa.

"You're welcome. That's the band-logo. It is for wearing when you sing in the band." says Mary.

"I understand." says Clarissa.

The next day.

Clarissa is at the mall, having just bought a simple basic acoustic guitar.

"Awww!" says Clarissa, all happy and cutie cute.

When she get home, Clarissa try to play an adorable song on her new guitar, but it sounds worthless since she doesn't know how to play and the guitar is not even in tune.

"Guess little me will learn someday." says Clarissa.

She drink some cold milk and eat a burger.

"I'm sweet." says Clarissa. "And also cute. Just like my mom was at my age."

After eating her burger and drinking her milk, Clarissa takes a nap.

52 minutes later, she wake up again.

She gives the guitar a try again, but it still doesn't sound good.

This makes her a bit sad.

"I could as Belle to teach me. She's awesome at music." says Clarissa.

Clarissa hug her plush bunnies.

"Bunnies, you're always here for me." says Clarissa, her childish side coming through again.

Her 2 plush bunnies means so much to her because they are one of the few things she has left of her mom.

"Too bad that mom's gone. I miss her so much. She always knew how to make sadness disappear." says Clarissa, crying a bit.

2 weeks later, Belle Fitz visit Clarissa.

"I'm glad I got time off from work so I could come and see ya, Issa." says Belle.

"Me too." says Clarissa.

"That's sweet. So, how are things here these days?" says Belle.

"Pretty good. I've started to sing." says Clarissa.

"Okay, nice. You have a wonderful voice." says Belle.

"Thanks, Belle." says Clarissa with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Belle.

2 hours later.

Belle is teaching Clarissa how to play guitar.

"It's easy. Try yourself, girl." says Belle.

Clarissa try to play guitar and this time it sounds very sweet and cute.

"See? Now ya can play the cutie songs ya love so much." says Belle.

"Awww! Thanks, Belle!" says a happy Clarissa.

Clarissa gives Belle a hug.

"Do you think I'm a cutie?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah, of course." says Belle.

"Thanks, Belle." says Clarissa.

"No problem, Issa." says Belle.

"Belle, are you and Kevin DeMarco still dating?" says Clarissa.

"We sure are. He's awesome and I truly love him very much." says Belle.

"Okay. That's wonderful." says Clarissa.

"Indeed." says Belle.

"Yay!" says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Belle.

Clarissa play guitar and sing.

 _ **White as snow, let's go. Ice cream forever, super-sweet.**_

 _ **Happy and awesome, they will be, the people y'all shaould meet.**_

 _ **So cute and happy I can be.**_

 _ **Making it happen as you girls can see.**_

 _ **Time of fun. Yay.**_

 _ **Truly a big sweet time of fun.**_

 _ **What I know, makes it all go. It truly taste so sweet.**_

 _ **I'll be happy all the day, when all of you I meet.**_

 _ **Release the fun and set joy free.**_

 _ **That's how it shall be.**_

 _ **Having fun.**_

 _ **For everyone.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

 _ **Fun, fun, all the way.**_

 _ **Never giving up. Here we stay.**_

 _ **Sweet pink ice cream, yes so nice.**_

 _ **Having a very good time.**_

 _ **The light I saw. High above.**_

 _ **Strawberries, so sweet.**_

 _ **A lot of friends we meet.**_

 _ **Do not play flute, just be so cute.**_

 _ **Time of fun.**_

 _ **Truly so much fun.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Ice cream...for y'all. Oh, yeah!**_

"Cute song there." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

Almost a month later.

Clarissa enter a bar.

She is there to look at handsome men and have a drink.

She get herself a sweet raspberry drink and takes a seat by a table in a corner.

"Hi, beauty." says a man as he walk up to Clarissa.

The man is the same age as her.

"Hi, sir." says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't you remember me? My name's Ben Jenkins. I was in the same Ancient History class as you in college, before you decided to drop out." says the man.

"Really? I don't remember you and that's weird 'cause you're hot." says Clarissa.

"Yeah and thanks." says Ben.

"Have a seat. I'm lonely and single." says Clarissa, all cute and sweet.

"Still as much of a cutie girl as you were in college huh? I like that and I've missed you. I was sad when you left college." says Ben.

"College was way too hard for a weak little chick like me. I don't study well, that I got from my mom...kinda..." says Clarissa. "I am cute though."

"I don't think you aren't smart. You're probably smarter than you think." says Ben.

"Ben, thanks." says a happy Clarissa.

"Anytime, Issa." says Ben.

"Uh...how do you know that I'm known as Issa?" says Clarissa.

"When we were in college, I remember hearing your friends refer to you as Issa so I assumed that's what you wish people to call you." says Ben.

"That's true. Me want that. You pay attention, unlike me who is so weak." says Clarissa.

"C'mon, Issa. You are not weak. Trust me." says Ben.

"Awwww!" says a happy Clarissa.

"Nice to see that you're still the girl I remember so much." says Ben.

"Yay!" says Clarissa in childish joy.

Ben and Clarissa start dating and almost 2 years later, Ben ask Clarissa to marry him and she says yes.

So sweet.

Yay.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
